I. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general fields of alarms and monitoring systems and equipment.
The invention is more particularly in the fields of silent alarms, emergency, and invalid monitoring.
The invention is even more particularly directed to the field of an alarm or monitoring device which is activated overtly, or covertly, by mere disturbing of an article.
II. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are many emergency alarm and monitoring systems, too numerous to detail here. All heretofore available emergency alarm and monitoring systems require installation of elaborate telephone or other equipment.
Additionally, all heretofore known or available alarm or monitoring systems required a reasonable degree of mental/physical coordination for the pressing of buttons, or the like
The present invention requires only a minute ability to contact, or move, an object in order to sound an alarm or monitor a location, give the location, and enable one at a distance from the location to know the location and obtain knowledge of activities at the location sending the alarm or being monitored. The manner in which the present invention works is that a telephone or the like is activated by means of an impact switch.
There is no prior art known to me in this latter described field. In that sense, there is no prior art.